La Source Maudite
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: Une histoire de Manue. Nos deux saiyen préférés se trouvent dans une situation difficile ! Voulez vous savoir laquelle ? Et bien d'autre mésaventures! Lisez Reviewez svp !
1. La Source Maudite

Dragon Ball Z et aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent. Cette histoire a été écrite par mon amie Manue (momiiji@free.fr), je vous en supplie fait la revue ok elle est vraiment bonne alors c'est d'accord, bonne lecture! 

**    LA SOURCE MAUDITE**

**    Tout commença alors que Végéta s'entraînait dans la salle spéciale. Il avait envoyé une boule d'énergie un peu trop forte et avait détruit une grande partie de la salle. Bulma avait entendu le bruit et se précipitait dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle vit le chantier, elle fut d'abord éberluée mais entra vite dans une colère noire. Elle se rendait compte que des mois de travail et d'effort avaient été détruits en quelques secondes.**

**    Bulma : C'est pas vrai ! Quel goujat ! Regardez-moi ce travail ! J'en ai pour des semaines pour tout réparer !**

**    Végéta : Et, bulma ! Tu pourrais t'inquiéter pour moi quand même !**

**    Bulma : M'inquiéter pour toi ? Tu te fous de moi en plus ? Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Tu n'as aucun respect pour mon travail !**

**    Végéta : Je suis désolé.**

**    Bulma : C'est bien temps d'être désolé ! T'aurais pu y penser avant. Pour la peine, tu iras t'entraîner ailleurs. J'en ai marre de toujours réparer tes dégâts.**

**    Végéta : Non, Bulma ! S'il te plait. Répares la salle et je ferai ce que tu veux.**

**    Bulma : Ce que je veux ? Tu es sur ?**

**    Végéta : Oui, tout.**

**    Bulma : D'accord. Dans un premier temps tu vas ranger le grenier. Il en a grand besoin.**

**    Végéta : Quoi ? Le grenier ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ?!**

**    Bulma : C'est ça ou rien. Et tout de suite, pas demain.**

**    Végéta (complètement dépite) : D'accord....**

**    Végéta monta au grenier. D'ailleurs, on ne pouvait pas appeler cet endroit un grenier, c'était un vrai cafarnaum. Il y avait un nombre incroyable d'objets hétéroclites : des vieilles inventions que Bulma avait laissé tomber, des livres,...  Enfin tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans un lieu pareil. Mais ce qu'il y avait le plus, c'était encore les livres. Alors il décida de commencer par ça. En plus ça lui semblait être le plus facile. Mais il déchanta très vite. C'était plus difficile qu'il le pensait et un livre c'est lourd. Pourtant il continua et il tomba sur un livre qui semblait ancien et surtout usé. Végéta s'installa, intrigué, et commença à le lire. Il parlait d'un vieux sage chinois qui connaissait des techniques de concentration qui permettaient de développer sa force de façon incroyable. Cette lecture intéressait beaucoup Végéta. Mais il se demandait si le vieux sage vivait encore. C'était peu probable, vu l'age que semblait avoir le livre. Mais il se renseignerait. Après tout, comme était justement un vieux sage, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne vive pas encore. Mais avant, il fallait quand même finir de ranger le grenier. Végéta se résigna et continua. Au bout de plusieurs heures, il avait enfin fini. Il put enfin s'installer devant un des ordinateurs de Bulma et fit les recherches voulues. A sa grande surprise, le vieux sage vivait encore et il continuait même à enseigner ses fameuses techniques a qui voulait les apprendre. Végéta ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita chez Sangoku. Il lui raconta toute l'histoire et lui demanda s'il voulait y aller. Sangoku était aux anges, enfin une opportunité de développer ses forces.**

**    Mais il y avait un mais. Ils devaient prévenir leurs femmes respectives car ça prendrait sûrement un certain temps. La réponse était celle qu'ils redoutaient : un non catégorique. Pourtant, à force de supplication, Bulma et Chichi cédèrent. A une condition, qu'ils prennent les transports normaux pour y aller et non par la technique de transport instantané de Sangoku.**

**    Végéta : On irait pourtant plus vite avec la technique de Sangoku.**

**    Bulma : C'est ça ou vous ne partez pas. "Vengeance, vengeance"**

**    Végéta : D'accord, mais j'aime pas l'avion.**

**    Bulma : Je sais, c'est ta punition. **

**    Végéta et Sangoku n'étaient vraiment pas enchantés de prendre l'avion. Car si Végéta, ça le rendait nerveux, Sangoku lui, ça le rendait malade. Pendant ce temps, Chichi s'était occupée des passeports et Bulma des billets d'avion. Et le grand jour arriva enfin. Ils allèrent tous à l'aéroport et nos deux amis prirent l'avion. A peine avaient-ils décolle que les poignets du siège de Végéta ne ressemblaient déjà plus a des poignets. Sangoku, lui, devenait de plus en plus vert, jusqu'au moment ou il vomit tout son déjeuner sur le voisin d'en face. Il ne savait plus ou se mettre. Au bout de quelques heures, ils arrivèrent enfin a destination. Ils devaient maintenant aller à l'endroit où habitait le vieux sage. ET pour cela il devait y aller en car. Heureusement ce fut rapide.**

**    Végéta : Enfin on est arrive. Bulma me paiera ça.**

**    Sangoku : Arrêtes, c'était pas si déplaisant.**

**    Végéta : C'est pas l'impression que tu donnais dans l'avion.**

**    Sangoku : Regarde Végéta, le vieux sage est là bas. Vieux sage ! C'est nous, vos nouveaux disciples !**

**    Le vieux sage : Mes nouveaux disciples, c'est bien. Sangoku et Végéta, c'est ça ?**

**    Végéta : Oui, c'est ça**

**    Sangoku : Moi c'est Sangoku. Coucou !**

**    Le vieux sage : Je ne vous voyais pas si vieux.**

**    Végéta : On n'est pas vieux !**

**    Le vieux sage : Eh bien alors, on va commencer tout de suite.**

**    Sangoku : Super.**

**    Le vieux sage : Mais avant, il faut que je vous prévienne au sujet d'une chose très importante. Non loin d'ici, il y a une source. C'est une source maudite. Il ne faut surtout pas s'en approcher.**

**    Végéta : En quoi elle est maudite ?**

**    Le vieux sage : Ca, je ne peux pas vous le dire.**

**    Justement, qu'est ce qu'il n'avait pas dit. Il avait fait l'effet contraire sur eux. A partir de ce moment la, Végéta et sangoku n'avaient qu'une idée en tête, aller voir cette fameuse source maudite. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps avant un bon moment. L'entraînement que leur imposait le vieux sage ne leur laissait pas une minute de répit. Pourtant, un jour, ils purent s'éclipser. Ils trouvèrent facilement la source et s'en approchèrent.**

**    Sangoku : Alors c'est ça la fameuse source ? Elle n'a pourtant pas l'air d'avoir quoi que ce soit de spécial.**

**    Végéta : Le vieux sage nous aura raconté des histoires.**

**    Mais Sangoku s'approcha dangereusement près du bord de la source. Il glissa et tomba. Dans sa chute il voulut se rattraper à Végéta qui tomba aussi. Ils sortirent très vite de l'eau. Consternes, ils comprirent très vite en quoi la source était maudite. Sangoku se retrouvait dans le corps de Végéta et Végéta dans celui de Sangoku.**

**    Sangoku V : Mais qu'est ce que je fais dans ton corps ?**

**    Végéta S : Je voudrais bien le savoir. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi le vieux sage ne voulait pas qu'on s'en approche.**

**    Sangoku V : Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je ne veux pas rester comme ça moi ?**

**    Végéta S : Et moi donc !!**

**    Sangoku V : Et si on replongeait ? Ça ferait peut-être l'effet inverse ?**

**    Végéta S : Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Dommage que ce ne soit pas plus souvent.**

**    PLOUF . Les revoilà tous les deux à nouveau dans l'eau. Mais quand ils en ressortirent, rien ne s'était produit. Ils étaient dans la même situation.**

**    Végéta S : Il faut aller voir le vieux sage. Il pourra sûrement nous dire quoi faire.**

**    Sangoku V : Oui, allons-y.**

**    Ils se mirent à courir pour aller plus vite. Mais Végéta n'était pas habitue au corps de Sangoku. Il s'emmêla les jambes et se retrouva à plat ventre. D'ailleurs, Sangoku ne tarda pas à se trouver dans la même position.**

**    Végéta S : Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on marche. On ira tout aussi vite.**

**                       Ah, il est là. Vieux sage, on a un problème.**

**    Vieux sage : Oui, je vois ça.**

**    Végéta S : Comment ça vous voyez ? **

**    Vieux sage : Il suffit de vous regarder. Vous êtes allés à la source maudite. Je vous avais pourtant prévenu.**

**    Sangoku V : J'ai pas fait exprès de tomber dedans et d'entraîner Végéta avec moi.**

**    Vieux sage : Peut-être, mais le résultat est la. Je suis désole mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Il re vous reste plus qu'a rentrer chez vous.**

**    Végéta S : Argh !!!! Mais je ne veux pas rester comme ça toute ma vie !**

**    Sangoku V : Moi non plus !**

**    Mais le vieux sage était déjà parti. Ils rentrèrent donc chez eux. Leurs amis auraient peut-être une idée. Ce trajet de retour fut pire que tout. Cette fois, dans l'avion, c'est tous les sièges que Végéta détruisit. Quand à Sangoku, il aspergea tous les voyageurs. A croire que Végéta a un plus grand estomac que lui. Après bien des ennuis, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils ne voulaient pas rentrer directement chez eux. D'ailleurs, comme leur problème avait nettement raccourci leur séjour, Bulma et Chichi ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'ils étaient rentrés. Ils préféraient aller chez Sangohan. Heureusement, il n'habitait plus chez ses parents depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de raconter leur mésaventure et ce qui en avait résulté à Sangohan, ce dernier se mit tellement a rire qu'il en était tombé à la renverse.**

**    Végéta S : C'est pas drôle, Sangohan. Tu ferais mieux de trouver une solution.**

**    Sangohan : Excuses-moi. Mais je t'imagine mal dans la peau de mon père.**

**    Et il se remit à rire de plus bel. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se remit enfin de son hilarité. Il essaya de trouver une solution mais il n'avait pas idée**

**    Sangohan : Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que l'on peut faire. Mais je vais continuer à chercher. Vous allez rester la et essayer de vous habituer à votre nouveau corps. C'est vraiment trop drôle.**

**    Et le temps passa jusqu'au jour ou ils étaient supposes rentrer. Ils étaient obliges de rentrer chez eux. Mais ils ne voulaient rien dire. Végéta S alla donc rejoindre Chichi et Sangoku V Bulma. Végéta S souffrait beaucoup. Les plats de Chichi étaient délicieux mais elle, il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aime. Et elle aurait bien voulu faire certaines choses avec lui. A ces moments la, il partait les jambes a son coup, une Chichi déconfite le regardant faire. Il espérait que Sangoku n'essaierait pas de profiter de Bulma, sinon il le paierait très cher. Il est vrai que Bulma aurait bien voulu, elle aussi, faire certaines choses. Mais pour ça, Sangoku avait la même réaction que Végéta. Le seul bon coté c'est qu'il pouvait profiter de la salle spéciale a volonté. Malheureusement, comme il ne maîtrisait pas très bien son nouveau corps, il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser comme il voulait. Pourtant, in jour, Végéta S n'y tint plus. Il avoua toute la vérité a Chichi. Cette dernière se mit dans une colère noire. Elle comprenait mieux le comportement de son suppose mari. Elle prit Végéta S par le bras et l'emmena de force jusqu'à Capsule Corp. Là, elle raconta tout à Bulma. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle aussi comprit tout. Mais a l'inverse de Chichi, elle se mit tellement à rire que, comme Sangohan, elle en tomba à la renverse. Végéta S et Sangoku V ne savaient plus où se mettre.**

**    Bulma : Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit plus tôt ?**

**    Végéta S : Pour justement éviter ta réaction de tout à l'heure.**

**    Bulma : Avoue que c'est drôle.**

**    Végéta S : Non ! Je te jure que ce n'est pas drôle !**

**    Bulma : Et à qui avez vous demandé conseil ?**

**    Végéta**** S : A Sangohan****. Et il n'a rien trouvé cet idiot !**

**    Sangoku V : Traite pas mon fils d'idiot !**

**    Végéta S : Si, c'est un idiot ! Il n'a pas été fichu de trouver une solution, il est comme son père !**

**    Bulma : Arrêtez de vous disputer. Moi je sais ce que vous devez faire.**

**    Végéta S : Quoi ?**

**    Bulma : Allez voir Dundé. Si lui ne sait pas quoi faire, personne ne saura.**

**    Végéta S : Mais biensur ! Que je suis bête de ne pas y avoir pense !**

**    Sangoku V : Là, c'est toi qui l'as dit.**

**    Végéta S : Ferme ta grande bouche ou c'est moi qui vais m'en occuper !**

**    Bulma : Arrêtez ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Allez, on y va.**

**    Végéta S : On va être obligé d'y aller en avion.**

**    Bulma : Pourquoi ?**

**    Végéta S : On ne maîtrise pas nos corps, donc on ne sait plus voler.**

**    Bulma : Ahahaha, c'est vraiment trop drôle**

**    Et ils prirent l'avion au grand dam de Sangoku et de Végéta. Là encore, Végéta détruisit tous les sièges et Sangoku vomit tout son déjeuner. Bulma n'en revenait vraiment pas. Elle n'en pouvait plus tellement elle riait. Chichi, elle, était de plus en plus en colère. Ce serait vraiment temps qu'ils arrivent au palais de Dundé. D'ailleurs ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après et ce dernier les attendait.**

**    Végéta S : Dundé, je suppose que tu es au courant pour nous. On n'a pas besoin de tout te raconter ?**

**    Dundé : Non, j'ai tout vu et c'était vraiment très drôle.**

**    Et rien que d'y penser, il se remit à rire et il en tomba à nouveau à la renverse accompagné de Bulma.**

**    Chichi : Arrêtez de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle !**

**    Végéta S : Non, c'est pas drôle ! Tu as la solution au moins !**

**    Dundé : Pardon. Oui j'ai la solution et la voila : La fusion !!**

**    Végéta S : La fusion ? T'es pas un peu fou ?!! On ne maîtrise pas nos nouveaux corps ! Comment tu veux qu'on fasse la danse de la fusion ? De toute façon, je veux pas fusionner.**

**    Dundé : Je suis désole, mais c'est la seule solution. Il va falloir vous y mettre.**

**    Végéta S : J'en ai marre. Ca finit toujours comme ça.**

**    Sangoku V : Allez Végéta, arrête de bougonner. On commence.**

** Et ils s'entraînèrent. Au bout de plusieurs heures, ils eurent droit à un Gogeta gros puis un maigre. Mais ils finirent quand même par réussir la fusion parfaite. Bizarrement, ce Gogeta là semblait plus fort que jamais. Mais là n'était pas le problème du moment. Il fallait attendre maintenant une demi-heure qu'ils défusionnent ce qui devrait leur rendre leur corps respectifs. La demi-heure était passée et ils défusionnèrent. A leur grand désespoir, ils étaient comme avant.**

**    Dundé : Je ne comprends pas. Ca aurait du marcher.**

**    Végéta S : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? J'ai pas envie de finir ma vie dans ce corps horrible et stupide !!**

**    Sangoku V : T'as fini de m'injurier comme ça ? Tu crois peut être que ça me fait plaisir à moi d'être un nain de jardin ?!**

**    Végéta S : Là, tu vas trop loin ! Je ne suis pas un nain de jardin !**

**    Sangoku V : Si ! Tu es un nain de jardin ! Et moi je suis pas stupide !**

**    Végéta S : Si, tu es stupide et.....**

**    Dundé : Arrêtez !! J'ai peut être une autre solution. Attendez moi là.**

**    Végéta S : Je vois vraiment pas où on pourrait aller.**

**    Dundé : .......**

**    Et il disparut. Quelques minutes après.....**

**    Dundé : Voilà, j'ai des potaras.**

**    Végéta S : Encore mieux. Maintenant, tu veux qu'on reste collé l'un à l'autre toute notre vie. L'échange de corps ne te suffit pas.**

**    Dundé : Ecoute-moi bien, Végéta. Si tu dis encore un mot comme ça, vous vous débrouillez sans moi.**

**    Végéta S : .......**

**    Dundé : Allez, mettez les, tous les deux. Si cette fois ça ne marche pas, je ne saurais plus quoi faire.**

**    Végéta S : Pitié, mon dieu! Sangoku, mets ça qu'on en finisse.**

**    Ils mirent chacun une boucle d'oreille et fusionnèrent instantanément. Mais ils défusionnèrent tout aussi vite. Dundé croisait les doigts. qu'allait-il se passer ?**

**    Sangoku : Youpi !! Ca a marché ! J'ai enfin retrouvé mon beau corps ! Je ne suis plus un nain de jardin !**

**    Végéta : Attends ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le nain de jardin !**

**    Et ils se mirent à se battre. La vie avait enfin repris son cour normal. Dundé était heureux, ça avait marché. Bulma et Chichi aussi étaient heureuses. Elles retrouvaient enfin leurs hommes. La bataille allait être longue. Mais tout le monde, pour une fois, appréciait de les voir se battre. C'était enfin le vrai Sangoku et le vrai Végéta**

**    FIN**


	2. Un Matin ou on Ferait Mieux de Rester au...

UN MATIN OU ON FERAIT MIEUX DE RESTER AU LIT

ou

Y A DES JOURS COMME CA

Ce devait pourtant être une journée comme les autres. Mais apparemment, aujourd'hui, ça ne devait pas être le cas pour Végéta. Déjà, il avait remarqué qu'il avait dormi plus qu'à l'habitude. Pourtant, en tant que saiyen, il n'avait pas besoin de tant de sommeil. C'était peut-être du à la nuit torride qu'il avait passé avec Bulma. D'ailleurs, cette dernière dormait encore d'un sommeil profond. Il décida donc de se lever pour s'entraîner avant le petit déjeuner sans la réveiller. Il posa d'abord au sol son pied gauche. Il ne faisait jamais attention à ça mais là il le remarqua. Il n'était pas superstitieux donc il n'y fit pas de cas. 

En allant vers la douche, il marcha sur un jouet appartenant à Bra, ce qui lui fit particulièrement mal. Au point de pousser un cri qu'il put retenir juste à temps. Mais qu'est ce qu'un jouet appartenant à Bra faisait dans la chambre ? De toute façon il était en miette maintenant. Peu importe. D'abord la douche. Il fit couler l'eau et s'ébouillanta. Mais pourquoi l'eau était-elle si chaude ? La douche fut plus courte que prévu et en plus maintenant il ressemblait à un homard. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un café. 

Lorsqu'il voulut attraper la cafetière, elle explosa et il fut recouvert de café brûlant de la tête aux pieds. Cette fois il ressemblait à un homard bien cuit. Végéta commençait à être vraiment en colère. Hop ! Redouche ! En espérant cette fois qu'elle ne soit pas à nouveau brûlante. Au contraire, elle était glacée. De homard, il devint bonhomme de neige. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait cette douche aujourd'hui ? Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Bulma. Donc, encore une douche très courte. Lorsqu'il voulut se rhabiller, son pantalon se déchira d'un bout à l'autre. Là, cela en était trop mais il arrivait encore à se retenir. Il mit un autre pantalon qui lui, tint le coup. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine pour nettoyer et se servir un autre café (ils ont deux cafetières). Cette fois, la cafetière n'explosa pas. Bien, il put enfin aller s'entraîner un peu. Ca le calmerait certainement. 

Au bout de deux heures, il envoya une dernière boule d'énergie qui dut toucher un système de la salle qui fit chuter d'un coup la gravité. Vu la position dans laquelle était Végéta à ce moment la, il se réceptionna sur la tête. Il en était quitte avec une grosse bosse. Fini l'entraînement, il était l'heure de déjeuner de toute façon. Une fois à la cuisine, rien. Pas de Bulma, pas de repas. C'est pas qu'il adorait sa cuisine, mais quand même. Elle était renfermée dans son laboratoire et elle n'avait rien préparé à manger. En plus le frigo était vide. 

Argh !! Comment faire maintenant ? Il avait faim lui ! Idée !! Chichi !! Il ne l'aimait pas spécialement mais sa cuisine était bonne, meilleure que celle de Bulma (Bulma : Quoi ? On parle de moi la ?). Et zou, chez Sangoku. Il fut bien sur invité sans problème. D'ailleurs, il arrivait juste à temps. Entre autre plat, il y avait du poisson. Il adorait le poisson. Goinfre comme il est, comme tous les saiyens d'ailleurs, il n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Mais il y avait une énorme arête qu'il s'enfonça assez profondément dans le palet. Comment l'ôter maintenant ? Sangoku y réfléchissait. Ca risquait de durer. Mais Végéta ne pouvait rien dire à cause de l'arête et il ne pouvait compter que sur Sangoku. Ce dernier eut une idée. Il alla chercher une pince anglaise. Végéta avait assez peur de ce que ça allait donner. Et il avait raison. Sangoku attrapa l'arête avec la pince et tira de toutes ses forces. Mais l'arête ne venait pas. Elle était bien enfoncée. Que faire ? Sangoku se remit à réfléchir et eut une autre idée. 

Végéta avait encore plus peur car il avait mal. Et il avait vraiment raison d'avoir peur des idées de Sangoku. Ce dernier demanda à Chichi de tenir la pince et de tirer quand il le lui dirait. Sangoku se mit derrière Végéta. A trois, Chichi tira et Sangoku donna un énorme coup de poing sur la tête de Végéta. L'arête se décoinça mais Végéta s'en tirait avec une deuxième bosse et un mal de tête énorme. Comme ça lui avait coupe l'appétit, il préféra rentrer chez lui. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il volait si vite sans regarder devant lui qu'il n'avait pas vu un oiseau, un gros, qui venait dans sa direction. La collision eut lieu. L'oiseau n'y résista pas. Quant à Végéta, il perdit l'équilibre. Etant impossible pour lui de le retrouver, il tomba en chute libre la tête la première. Vlan ! Une troisième bosse ! 

"Bon, ne nous énervons pas." pensa-t-il. 

"Je vais prendre une autre douche en espérant que l'eau soit normal cette fois. Ca me détendra". Ce fut le cas. 

Après tant de mésaventure, c'était déjà l'heure de dîner. Tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment du dessert. Bulma avait eu l'idée de faire une omelette norvégienne flambée. Très mauvaise idée. Elle s'y prit de telle façon pour y mettre le feu que ce sont les cheveux de Végéta qui se mirent à flamber. Végéta poussa un tel cri que la maison en trembla sur ses fondations. Bra ne trouva rien de mieux que lui verser une bouteille d'alcool qui se trouvait d'être là. Le feu reprit de plus bel. Bulma, au bout d'un bon moment, finit par éteindre le feu. Le résultat n'était pas beau à voir. Les cheveux de Végéta étaient tous carbonisés. Bulma a du lui couper pour que ce soit à peu près potable. Ce deuxième résultat était encore moins beau à voir.  C'est à ce moment là que Sangoku apparut dans la pièce sans prévenir, comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'il vit la tête de Végéta, il ne put s'empêcher de tomber à la renverse de rire. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi drôle de toute sa vie. Mais tout a coup, Sangoku se mit à réfléchir. (Ca fait beaucoup pour une seule journée) Puisque les cheveux des saiyens n'étaient pas supposés pousser, ça voulait dire que Végéta garderait cette tête toute sa vie. Sangoku en était plié de rire à l'avance. Il savait que tous les jours, lorsqu'il verrait Végéta, il aurait une bonne crise de rire. Par contre Végéta, lui, ne riait pas du tout. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça Car il était hors de question qu'il garde cette tête toute sa vie. Il se mit à grimacer, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Cette fois ce fut la goutte d'eau. Le cri qu'il poussa fut si fort que la maison ne fit pas que trembler, elle explosa carrément. Il ne restait plus rien. Bulma était dans tous ses états. 

"C'est malin, où allons nous vivre maintenant ?!". Sangoku était éberlué par la réaction de Végéta mais il les invita tout de suite chez lui. Il y avait largement la place. 

"En plus les enfants et Chichi seront heureux de te voir pour une fois, Végéta Justement, quand ils te verront, ils seront à genoux devant toi, de rire bien sur". "Sangoku, si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite, je vais te tuer !!". 

Cette journée aura fini par une course poursuite entre les deux amis. Elle avait mal commencé et elle aura mal fini. Courage Végéta, il y en aura d'autres des comme ça

FIN 


	3. Cauchemar

CAUCHEMAR 

Cette nuit, j'ai fait un cauchemar. Ben quoi ? Je suis un Saiyen Ok ! Mais j'ai bien le droit de cauchemarder ! Les cauchemars ne sont pas le privilège des gentils que je sache.  

Et ben, si. Je dois avouer que je suis le premier étonné. Si si, et j'avoue que c'était assez surprenant et impressionnant. Et il en faut beaucoup pour m'impressionner ou m'effrayer. Mais je bavarde, il me semble que je commençais à vous raconter mon cauchemar.

Alors, cette nuit j'ai rêve que… Quoi ? Oui un cauchemar. Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas bon narrateur ! Hey ! Je ne suis pas Sangoku. Je n'ai pas -20 de QI moi. Heureusement, j'ai un peu plus. Comment ça y'a pas de quoi être fier ? C'est déjà pas mal d'avoir de l'instruction pour un guerrier.  

Oh ! Et puis vous m'embrouillez ! Qu'est-ce que je disais encore ? Ha oui ! Donc que cette nuit, j'ai rêvé… Quoi encore ? Ah ! J'ai dit rêver, pardon.

J'aurais du dire cauchemarder. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je m'interrompe ! Sinon, moi je ne dis plus rien ! Et vous en serez pour votre pomme.

Alors je disais donc que dans mon cauchemar, je rentrais du travail et…

Hein ? Oui, je travaillais et alors ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous choque là dedans ? A croire que pour un Saiyen, mener une vie normale c'est mission impossible pour vous.  Je ne disconviens pas que je passe mon temps à m'entraîner et à manger. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute moi si Bulma a de l'argent et que j'ai pas besoin de me lever tous les matins à cinq heures pour aller à un boulot stupide qui ne m'intéresserait pas de toute façon ! Et puis c'est comme ça ! Je ne travaille pas et un point c'est tout ! Vous êtes jaloux c'est tout.

Je sens qu'on est là pour la soirée. Si j'arrive à le raconter ce cauchemar, j'aurais de la chance.  Oui ? Alors c'est reparti.

Je sortais donc du travail et je rentrais à la maison. Logique non ? Après une dure journée, je n'avais qu'une envie : retrouver ma petite femme pour qu'elle me prépare un bon repas. Mais là, c'est moi qui dérape.

Je rentrais donc à la maison mais je ne trouvais pas Bulma. Elle n'était pas dans la cuisine à boire un café tout en lisant le journal. Donc elle ne pouvait être qu'à son laboratoire.

Quoi encore ?

Qu'est ce qu'elle a Bulma ?

Ben oui. Moi, je passe mes journées à m'entraîner et à manger et elle, elle les passe à boire du café ou à imaginer des nouvelles inventions. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étonnant à ça. Je suis un Saiyen vivant avec une scientifique.  A quoi vous attendiez-vous ?

Elle est intelligente ma femme, hein ? Je suis assez fier qu'elle soit à moi. Quoi ? Ce n'est pas un objet ? Non, bien sur que non, je le sais bien ! Mais ça n'empêche qu'elle est à moi et à personne d'autre ! Alors personne n'y touche, ok ? Non !!! Je ne suis pas possessif, mais je tiens à mes affaires. Comment ça chuis un macho ? Vous vous êtes regardé à baver, attendant que je vous raconte mon cauchemar ?

Bon, où j'en étais moi ? A force d'être interrompu à tout bout de champ, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à le raconter ce cauchemar. Quoi, c'est de ma faute ! Je fais des commentaires ? Non ! Je veux juste avancer un peu mon histoire. Mais c'est vrai qu'à cette vitesse, on n'est pas arrivé au bout.

Je vais donc au laboratoire étant sur que là, je trouverai Bulma. Mais elle n'y était pas non plus. A ce moment là, je commençais à m'inquiéter vraiment. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vraiment de raison. Elle avait le droit de sortir de temps en temps. Mais pour moi, ce ne devait pas être le cas sans qu'elle me prévienne.

Oui, je sais. Elle n'est pas mon esclave. Elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut. Mais qu'est ce que vous croyez, je l'aime moi, ma petite femme. Je dois savoir où elle est.

En fait, elle n'était pas très loin. Elle était simplement dans le jardin, ou plutôt sur le bord et elle fixaitce même jardin d'une façon très prononcée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Car moi, là où j'étais situé, je ne distinguais pas ce qu'il pouvait l'intéresser.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua ma présence, elle tourna son visage vers moi. Il y était inscrit une marque de pure joie. Elle donnait l'impression qu'elle admirait son œuvre. Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être. Je n'avais qu'un seul moyen de savoir, m'approcher pour que je puisse voir l'objet d'une telle satisfaction.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise ? Le jardin était plein de pierres tombales. Mais qu'est ce qu'elles faisaient là et surtout pourquoi ?

Bulma semblait me dire quelque chose mais je ne l'entendais pas. Pourtant je comprenais ce qu'elle disait. Et c'était « C'est une surprise juste pour toi, Végéta. Je pensais que de les voir tous ici te ferait plaisir ».

Me ferait plaisir ? Mais c'était quoi exactement ? Je ne comprenais pas et je commençais à avoir peur. Ben quoi ? Oui, peur. Vous avez bien entendu. J'ai beau être le prince Végéta, ça m'arrive d'avoir peur de temps en temps. C'est vrai, c'est rare. Mais quand même, un petit peu.

Quoi ? Je recommence à faire des commentaires ? A qui la faute ? Vous semblez toujours douter de mes capacités ou m'affubler des pires défauts, qui sont très peu nombreux soit dit en passant. Comment ça mon œil ?

Bon, c'est vrai que je recommence à commenter mes propres commentaires. Puis après tout, c'est mon histoire, alors je la raconte comme je veux.

Donc je commençais à avoir peur car je ne comprenais pas pourquoi toutes ces pierres tombales se trouvaient dans le jardin. Il y avait obligatoirement une explication. Je m'approchais donc d'elle et quel ne fut pas mon étonnement de voir les noms de tous mes anciens ennemis gravés sur chacune des pierres. Ils y étaient tous, aucun ne manquait. Cependant, il y en avait une plus imposante que les autres, comme si cet ennemi là avait été plus important que les autres. Mais je ne parvenais pas àlire le nom. Plus je m'approchais et plus l'inscription semblait floue. 

Le temps semblait comme s'être arrêté. Je voulais savoir quel était le nom de cet ennemi qui semblait plus important que les autres mais je n'y arrivais toujours pas. Mais après un long moment je réussis à lire le nom.

Et c'était…

Je vous le dis ? Je ne vous le dis pas ? Ben, je ne le dis pas.

Quoi ? Je suis méchant ? Oui, et j'en suis très heureux. Et puis, c'est de votre faute aussi. Depuis le début, vous n'arrêtez pas de m'interrompre. Et c'est quand j'arrive au moment propice de l'histoire que je pourrais entendre une mouche voler. D'ailleurs, je l'entends voler. Vous n'aviez qu'à pas être méchant avec moi et je ne le serais pas avec vous.

Demandez pardon !

………………

Excuses acceptées. 

Alors c'était…

Et oui, je fais durer le plaisir. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Mais ne partez pas ! Ok ! Je vais vous le dire.

Bon, c'est plus drôle. C'était Sangoku. Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça hein ? Et ben si. Comment ça vous vous en doutiez ?  Quoi ? Comment ça tout le monde sait lorsque Sangoku est dans les parages, car on voit le bout de sa queue Végéta apparaître ? Mais c'est quoi ces proverbes débiles ? Je ne suis la queue de personne ! Oh et puis zut ! Bon dans mon rêve, il était mort. Ou du moins c'est ce que je croyais à ce moment là. Et j'avoue que j'étais super heureux. Mon ennemi de toujours était enfin mort et sa tombe trônait dans mon jardin. Quel plaisir ! Moi qui en avais toujours rêve, c'était enfin le cas. Bien sur qu'il est mon ennemi ? Quoi ? Je fais semblant de le dire, mais au fond je l'aime bien ? Où vous êtes allé pêcher ça ? Bon je continue.

Je sais, c'est un rêve déjà à la base. Mais je ne le savais pas. Alors, je savourais mon plaisir. Mais je voulais en être sur. Et le seul moyen pour moi était de toucher la tombe pour la sentir sous ma main, me rendre compte qu'elle était bien réelle. Hey ! Vous pourriez avoir un peu de respect pour le narrateur et écouter ? Oui ! Je m'adresse à vous, oui vous la femme brune là bas, à la tignasse rouge à grosse poitrine. Oui vous ! Vous pensez m'impressionner avec vos airs de Sumo ? Quoi ? Ben vla autre chose ! La voilà qui me menace de m'écraser avec sa poitrine. Vous ignorez à qui vous avez à faire ? Bon ! Où en étais-je ?

Oh oui, je l'ai touche cette tombe. Mais à ce même moment, j'ai bien cru que c'était moi qui allais y passer. Alors que j'allais donc la toucher, elle s'ouvre dans un grand fracas et Sangoku en sort comme un pantin de sa boite et me crie « Surprise !! » Comme un malade ! En même temps, il me jetait des confettis et autres trucs dans le même goût. 

Mais c'était quoi cette histoire ?

Je me posais encore la question que toutes les autres tombes s'ouvraient de la même façon comme si elles n'attendaient qu'un signe. Et ce n'était pas mes ennemis qui en sortaient mais toute la troupe. Franchement, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie et je compris que c'était mon anniversaire et c'était leur surprise.

Quelle drôle de surprise ! J'ai failli mourir sur place et ils voulaient me faire plaisir. Il y a quand même d'autres façons de faire plaisir à quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas moi. Une petite fête toute simple avec un gros gâteau, très gros le gâteau et plein de cadeaux et blablabla, blablabla,…

Hein ? Quoi ? Je parle tout seul ? Ah oui, pardon. J'étais parti dans mes pensées. 

Quoi ? Comment ça mon cauchemar était nul ? La chute ne vous a pas plu ? Je vous en foutrais moi des chutes meilleures !! Comment ça vous pensiez que je voulais vous raconter que j'avais fantasmé sur Sangoku ? Hein ? Mais chuis pas gay moi ! Comment ? Vous vous attendiez à un cauchemar yaourt mais c'est quoi ça ? Hein ? Yaoi ? Mais vous êtes pas malade ? Oh ! Vous la rousse à grosse poitrine ça suffit ! C'était qu'un rêve après tout ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Ca va ! J'ai compris ! Vous faites parti d'une bande ou vous avez été envoyé ? Quoi ? Vous faites parti de la yaourt France. Hein ? La yaoifrance ? Puisque c'est comme ça, c'est la dernière fois que je vous raconte mes cauchemars. Je préfère m'en aller.

Je sais, vous êtes pas content. Je vous ai fait perdre du temps. Alors, je ne vous dis pas à la prochaine fois. Bien fait bande de pervers. 

C'est quand même incroyable. Je prends la peine de raconter quelque chose de personnel et ça ne plait à personne. Non mais ! Moi et Sangoku. Yaourt je sais plus quoi et puis quoi encore ! Je resterais un éternel incompris. ****

Pauvre Végéta ! Soit en sur, on compatit.

FIN 


End file.
